


Perception

by twinsarein



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has a fantasy he wants to try out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perception

There’s something Ianto’s wanted to try since shortly after coming to Torchwood 3. He hasn’t done it yet because the timing hasn’t been right. Today everything is lining up perfectly. He and Jack are heading out alone to interview a woman about a possible alien sighting - not that she understands that’s what she’d seen when she’d described to the BBC News about spotting something that looked like a cross between a saber-toothed tiger and a zebra walking passed her house. There’s also no hurry, as she said they could come to see her anytime between noon and four o’clock. Ianto checked the weather a few moments ago, and the conditions are perfect. In addition, Ianto’s in the correct position to redirect Jack from leaving through the cog door, and instead steering him towards the invisible lift.

“Ianto, what…”

Jack looks confused at the change, although Ianto’s not sure if the confusion is caused by the change in the direction or that it’s because Ianto is taking charge. Ianto doesn’t blame Jack for being confused. Ianto taking control of anything in their association hasn’t happened much in the months they’ve been together, although it isn’t unprecedented.

“Just go with it, Jack. I want to do things a little differently, that’s all.”

Jack gets a look on his face, a combination of saucy and sultry that Ianto knows well. “Not a problem, Yan.” It’s a look that makes it very hard for him to keep his hands to himself, but he doesn’t want to give away his plan too soon.

Keeping his hands to himself becomes even harder when Jack leans forward to whisper in his ear. “If you’re looking for something different, Yan, I have just the thing we can try tonight after everyone goes home.” It isn’t the only thing that gets harder either.

Ianto swallows and curses under his breath at Jack’s pleased smile. Jack isn’t going to get the upper hand this time. Ianto ignores his lover as they step on the platform and begin the slow ascent to the curb above.

Ianto tamps down the butterflies flitting around in his stomach and positions himself to be ready when it’s time. As they get further from the floor of the hub, Ianto moves closer to Jack. He casually raises a hand and puts it on one of the older man’s hips, right about the top of his trousers. He works the shirt out of the pants in that one spot so he can slip his hand under and caress bare skin.

Jack growls at him and tries to crowd closer, but Ianto stiffens his arm and keeps him a few inches away. Before Jack can say anything though, the lift stops moving. They’re out in the bright Cardiff sunshine. Quickly, Ianto clasps a hand to Jack’s shoulder, and with the other hand still at the man’s waist, spins Jack around until he’s facing away from Ianto. Then he uses both hands to pull the immortal’s body tight against his own.

“Ianto, what the hell…”

“Shh, sir. You’ll like this, I promise.” Ianto breaths the words right into Jack’s ear and then captures a lobe and bites down slowly. He stops when his lover moans, and then soothes the sting with a lick.

Ianto can feel Jack shudder against him, and it’s his turn to smile. He works a hand back under Jack’s shirt and starts stroking his belly and working up to the chest. He puts his chin on Jack’s shoulder so he can watch his hand move under the man’s shirt.

When Ianto pinches a nipple and rolls it in his fingers, Jack moans again and lets his own head fall back onto Ianto’s shoulder.

Just then a group of people walk by, chattering and laughing. Jack shoots upright and Ianto clamps down on him again, to keep him from moving too far. Then he slides one hand down to the front of the other man’s trousers and palms his cock through the material. It’s only partially hard right now, but Ianto’s not worried.

“Yan! The people! We can’t…”

“They can’t see us, sir. So why can’t we?”

“Yan…fuck, Yan…I don’t…you…”

Ianto feels his smile widening. It’s not everyone who can claim to have made Captain Jack Harkness speechless. His smile widens even more when he feels the cock under his hand lengthening and hardening. He squeezes gently and enjoys the small buck of the hips Jack makes. “They also can’t hear you, Sir. You can be as loud as you like and they’ll never know.”

Ianto knows that Jack is already aware of this, but in this unusual situation he feels that a reminder might be helpful. Since he feels Jack’s cock grow even more, he knows his reminder did the job.

Another group walks by, heading for the Wales Millennium Center. The fact that there’s an open-air concert in the Center today had been the final element to make this the ideal day to fulfill his fantasy.

He can feel Jack’s head turning to watch this latest group of people and he can hear his breathing speed up. While Jack’s distracted, Ianto slips off his ever present military coat and lets it pool on the ground between their legs. Then he slides his lover’s braces down, until they’re dangling by his sides.

“Sir?”

There’s no response and Ianto can see that Jack is still tracking the group of people that had passed them a few moments ago. So, Ianto leans forward and nips a spot on Jack’s neck and then sucks on the same spot hard.

“Ianto! Yes, feels good.”

“I want you to listen up, sir. Are you listening?” At Jack’s nod, Ianto continues. “I want you to lower your trousers and take your cock in hand. Will you do that for me?”

Jack doesn’t bother to answer. Instead he’s lowering his zipper and then pushing at his pants until they fall around his ankles. His cock springs free of its confines and Jack hisses in relief. He puts his hand on himself, but Ianto puts out his own hand to keep Jack from thrusting just yet.

“Ianto, please. Let me move.”

“I will in a minute, sir.”

“Jesus, do you know what it does to me to hear you call me sir, even when you’re in charge?”

“Why do you think I’m doing it, sir?”

Jack tries to move again, but Ianto stops him for a second time.

“Ianto, damn it, what do you want?”

“I’m going to tell you, if you ever behave.”

Ianto can feel Jack quivering against him, but otherwise he finally stills.

“That’s better, sir.” He leans forward, against Jack’s back again, and starts unbuttoning the man’s shirt. He wants more bare skin. “I’m going to stand here and watch you jerk yourself off in front of all these people. Then you’re going to catch all your come in your hand, because it’s all the lube you’re going to get when I fuck you.”

Jack moans loudly, and Ianto sees Jack’s cock twitch at his words. He finally lets go of the other man’s hand. “Do it, sir. Do it while I watch, and while all these people walk by.”

The Plass is filling up, and as it does Jack’s breath increases and so does the speed of his hand. Pretty soon he’s trembling all over and his hips are snapping forward with great force. Ianto’s grateful that he’s not on the receiving end this time or he’d have trouble walking for a week. Still, he’s really enjoying the sight of the Captain’s hips moving, the long cock leaking and slicking the way for his hand to move even faster.

Ianto turns his head a little, just enough so that his voice and breath goes directly into Jack’s ear, but not too far. He still wants to see what Jack’s doing, after all. “That’s it, sir, squeeze a little harder now and rub your thumb over the head. Reach down with your other hand and fondle your balls. That’s it, sir. If I was in front of you right now, your balls would be slapping me so hard I’d have bruises on my ass. Mmmm, we’ll have to try that soon. Look, sir, see that little blond woman. She’s looking directly at us. Do you think she’d enjoy the show if she could really see us? I think she would. Watch her move, such sinuous movements she’s making, almost like she can hear what you’re doing and wants to join in.”

“Ianto, God! Ianto, I’m…I’m going to…I can’t…Ianto!”

“That’s it, sir, come for me. Come all over your hand. I want to see you come, do it now, sir.”

Jack’s thrusts still, and he freezes in place as spurt after spurt fills his hand.

Ianto lets him slump back onto his chest and strokes his hair for a short while. He’s too turned on to wait for long, though. He pushes two fingers into Jack’s mouth. “Suck them, sir, get them good and wet.”

Jack’s movements are lazy and sloppy at first, but as he quickly recovers, he puts more effort into it and soon Ianto’s fingers are completely wet. He pulls them out of Jack’s mouth with a wet pop and quickly moves his hand down to Jack’s ass. Immediately he presses both fingers in, knowing that Jack will like the burn it causes.

The hiss he gets proves him right. He scissors his fingers to stretch Jack’s entrance and feels the tightness around his fingers ease a little, the muscles relaxing as he continues to work them.

Ianto can’t take too much more and soon he’s unfastening his own trousers and has pushed them down far enough to get them out of his way. He spins Jack around to face him for the first time since they got to the surface. “Slick me up, sir.”

Ianto leans forward and presses their lips together at the same time that Jack’s hand starts stroking his cock. Ianto moans into Jack’s mouth and thrusts his hips forward a few times. He forces himself to back away after only a few strokes of Jack’s hand and turn Jack around again. Too much more of that, and he’ll come before he’s inside his lover.

Reaching down, Ianto bends his knees a little and pulls apart the cheeks of Jack’s ass. He looks down and sees the puckered entrance he’s going to slide into. It’s so small and Ianto has to reach over again and rub around it with a thumb. He can feel Jack take a shuddering breath and suddenly he can’t wait anymore. He lines up and thrusts forward, breaching Jack’s body in one thrust. Another thrust seats him deep inside and both men moan.

Jack bends over enough to rest his hands on his knees and Ianto grasps the older man’s hips. He sets a slow pace and makes sure to angle himself to slide over Jack’s special spot. As he thrusts, he flexes his hands on Jack’s skin and rubs circles on his hips. When they have a working rhythm, Ianto lets go with one hand and uses it to scratch at Jack’s back, to reach around and pinch a nipple, and to slide it into his hair in a soft caress.

His eyes have slid closed, and he suspects Jack’s have too, because they both start when they here a voice from only a couple of feet away.

“Hey, hold on Enid. I saw something from out of the corner of my eye.”

Ianto opens his eyes and sees a couple of young women approaching the platform. He doesn’t stop thrusting though. If anything he speeds up a little as they get closer.

“What did you see, Cadi?”

“I…I’m not sure…it looked like two guys…shagging.”

“Oi, that’s something I’d pay to see. It would certainly be better than the concert you’re dragging me to. Where are they?”

Ianto gives a hard thrust and Jack moans aloud. “Are you watching them, Jack? You could almost reach out and touch the one in front. She must be almost looking into your eyes. Moan for me, and for her, again.” Ianto rotates his hips and gives another hard thrust. Jack moans and pushes back, trying to get Ianto even deeper. Ianto reaches around and finds Jack’s cock hard again and leaking.

“Damned if I know. I could have sworn…they were right here, I know they were.”

Ianto squeezes the head of Jack’s cock gently and speeds up his thrusts again. He can already feel Jack's passage tightening around him, making it harder to thrust. It doesn’t stop him, though. He just puts more power into the thrusts and revels in the louder moans the move gets from Jack. “Are you going to come again, Jack? Are you going to come while they’re standing right there? Shall I let you?”

“Yeeesss. Ianto, please. I’m close, I’m so close. Do it, make me come.”

Ianto’s so close himself that he knows he needs to do this fast. Having these women stare right at them has put them both on the edge. He puts a finger in his mouth and gets it very wet. Then he reaches down and pushes it into Jack, right along with his cock. He starts moving it in tandem with his cock, but he makes sure his finger scrapes over Jack’s special spot as often as possible.

Jack yells Ianto’s name, shudders, and comes all over the platform. His contractions pull Ianto over the edge as well. “Jack, God, Jack, so good.”

Ianto pulls Jack upright and hugs him from behind. They’re both trembling in reaction. The only drawback to his plan is that they aren’t able to curl up somewhere and enjoy the afterglow. Ianto feels himself soften and start to slip from inside Jack. He sighs with reluctance at having to pull away so soon, but starts putting both Jack and himself to rights again.

“I guess it was nothing, Enid, just wishful thinking.”

“No problem, Cadi. That kind of wishful thinking is perfectly understandable.”

Ianto watches as the two women turn to walk away. They’d never know they’d given him just what he’d been hoping for.

“Hey, Enid, do you know a Ianto?”

The women’s voices fade as they get further away. Ianto looks at Jack and presses a kiss to lips that look fuller than usual. Ianto smiles when he realizes that Jack had been biting his lips during their performance at some point, although it hadn’t stopped the man’s noises. He soothes the red lips with a few licks around the outside of Jack’s mouth before he pulls away. “Right, sir, lets go interview a woman about a saber-toothed zebra, shall we?” He grins at a Jack that, while fully dressed again, is looking well fucked. That’s just the look Ianto had been hoping for. Jack nods, eyes still a little glazed at what Ianto and he had just done, but satisfied in a way he hasn’t been in a long time and together they both step off the platform.


End file.
